


Embarrass You

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin finds a mishap funny and Kisumi finds his sense of humour leaves a lot to be desired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrass You

Kisumi was a tease at the best of times, it was so inherently in his nature to be, and he was a tease while he was sucking cock too. Kneeling between Rin’s legs, he licked and sucked his way down his hard shaft, letting it lay heavy against his face as he nibbled softly at the skin of Rin’s sack. He looked up at Rin, eyes twinkling playfully, as he sucked one heavy ball into his mouth and rolled it over his tongue in way that Rin couldn’t get enough of.

But Rin wanted more, wanted that mouth on him properly, so he tugged at Kisumi’s wavy hair and guided the tip of his cock to his lips, smearing his pre-cum over his pretty face. Taking the hint, Kisumi suckled at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping his it into the little slit, making him groan. He bucked his hips, pressing in further so that Kisumi’s mouth was filled, a rounded ‘O’ around his cock and found he liked the way it looked.

The warmth and wetness inside felt so good, Rin felt his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him and basked in the sensation. He groaned when Kisumi hollowed out the inside of his cheeks and sucked, an intense vacuum of pressure around his dick that had him tightening his hold in Kisumi’s hair, breath shaking, and rocking his hips slowly back forth, into that heat and away. Kisumi bobbed his head in time with his movements, occasionally allowing his teeth to graze the skin of his shaft, ever so lightly, his hands playing with Rin’s sack. Putting his ball-skills to use - the stray thought flitted through Rin’s mind, before being distracted once again by that talented tongue.

It wasn’t long before he was close, feeling the build of his climax in the pit of his stomach, the muscles tensing in his thighs. Kisumi chose that moment to swallow him whole, his cock hitting the back of his throat, and that was enough for Rin. He yanked Kisumi’s head back in time for his release to spatter all over his face.

The look of surprise on his face as Rin came down from his high was so precious, he couldn’t help but burst into loud laughter.

“Oh my god! This is like the fourth time you’ve been shot in the face today!”

“H-hey! Those were-!” Kisumi’s face reddened, clashing with his pale hair, at the reminder that he had walked obliviously into the line of fire several times that day and it was a rare enough spectacle to see him embarrassed that Rin found himself laughing harder. But the sight of him dripping wet after being repeatedly caught by misaimed water-guns was what had brought them here in the first place, getting blowjobs at the back of the school buildings.

He knelt next to Kisumi and cupped the bulge in the front of his trousers through the material, rubbing suggestively.

“I can take care of this for you. And if you need help cleaning off, I’ve still got my watergun from earlier.” He grinned unrepentantly, and when Kisumi turned an angry pout at him, his laughter echoed against the walls.


End file.
